A Real Christmas
by Talon Du Couteau
Summary: Talon never really had a real christmas in his life. Katarina and her sister have...plans to change that. 1-shot.


Talon ThisIsAsia Danny Nguyen

**Christmas**

_A/N Christmas special! Thanks for sticking up for me all these days._

Talon knelt before a body, still warm on the snow and flipped it over. The body survived Talon's first attempt at killing, but when Talon flipped him over, he made the mistake of blinking. So, Talon quickly slashed open his throat. Talon promptly looted the man's pockets and found a lot of trash. _ Damn…useless…_Talon searched the man's clothing, for hidden pockets and found one, barely noticeable by an average man. Talon ripped it open and found…a note? He opened it and read: _Found you._ Talon stood, and then stiffened as a blade appeared on his throat.

"Walk with me, Noxian," the man said. Talon gripped his arm blade and walked onward, led by the man. "You know, I didn't think it'd be this easy to track you down, Talon," he chuckled. Talon stopped suddenly, and the man bumped into Talon's back, driving the blade into his right side.

"What the-" the man growled. Talon turned and quickly sliced off the man's hand, leaving a bloody stump where it once was.

"Just because you found me doesn't mean you'll live long enough to tell anybody." Talon whispered. Talon sent a dagger in the man's direction, and then he disappeared into the snow.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow." Talon whined. He had been stabbed pretty deep, and Katarina had to fix him…again. "Talon, you're not a god. Stop getting yourself hurt. Why are you so reckless, no, wait, don't answer that, why are you so stupid, no, don't answer that…" she nagged. Talon stared at her as she taped the bandage on his back, then gave her quick thanks and stalked off to his room. Talon unlatched his cape, causing the 30 pound object to fall with a loud clang, sending 8 blades skittering across the floor. He took off his belt, making 4 more daggers fall to the floor, and then removed his shoulder guard, revealing another two knives under it. Talon removed his torn shirt, and threw it to the side of his bed. He trudged over to the wardrobe and tore it open, taking out a new shirt. One of many. He put it on and lay on the bed, staring out of the window into the pale white snow. _Marcus…I'll find you, even with my final breath._

Talon awoke, and shot up in his bed. He banged his face into a…happy Katarina? He pushed her off of him and latched on his cape again, replacing the blades scattered around the room. Katarina looked around and shrugged, bending down to pick up a dagger under Talon's bed.

"What brings you to my room…Lady Katarina?" Talon asked.

"Talon, stop acting like you're my servant. We're practically siblings. Call me Kat." She told him. With that, she strode out of the room, coming back with a festive red shirt with complementary pants as well as a cape to go with it. "Put this on, Talon." Talon took one look at it and tossed a shuriken at it, causing Katarina to pull it away from the path of the shuriken and throwing Talon an angry glare. "Talon, Christmas is nearly here and you need to wear it."

"Why in all that is good in Noxus would I wear that?"

"1. There is no good in Noxus, you idiot, and 2. Cassie made it."

Talon stared at Katarina, then at the door to Cassie's room. _Fine…I'll wear the stupid shirt. At least it has a few pockets where I can hide a few blades…_ Talon grabbed the shirt, and took off the one he had on.

"Are you going to watch me strip?" Talon asked.

"Would that be weird?"

"Very."

"Then I'm staying."

Talon shrugged and let out a low chuckle as Katarina's face turned red as he took off his shirt, revealing a perfectly toned body and several scars. Talon turned to Katarina to take off his pants, but she looked away and ran out of the room, yelling "I had enough, thanks!"

Talon laughed to himself, and put on the accursed outfit. He looked at the cape he was given, and traced the white patterns with his finger. He moved his blades from his traditional purple one and placed it in conviently placed slots in the other cape. He frowned as the shirt didn't have a hood to hide his eyes, but tried to ignore it. He walked outside only to be met by a flying tackle by Cassie.

"You put it on! It fits perfectly! Even the blade sockets work!"

Talon gave her quick thanks and pushed her off of him, using both arms to shove her snake half off his legs. He got up to stare into Katarina, who was holding a pair of reindeer antlers to place on his head.

"No. Don't even THINK about it. I already did one good thing for the day, I don't need any more."

Katarina stood on her toes and crammed it down Talon's head, messing up the hair he finally decided to comb. He turned to Cassie and asked: "Is this why you didn't add a hood to this outfit?"

Cassie nodded and shared an excited glance with Katarina.

"What now?" Talon asked.

"You'll see," They both said in unison.

For some odd reason, they blindfolded him as they guided him through the house, as if he didn't know where everything was. If they weren't who they were, he would have killed them instantly. Instead, he played along with it. Finally, they stopped and took off his blindfold to reveal him a new room. There were dummies of men hanging from ropes attached to the ceiling, and a table with an assortment of throwing daggers, knives and shurikens. Talon picked one of them up, a perfect match with the ones he has on his body. He flung a shuriken and it flew with incredible grace, slamming into one of the further dummies.

"You like it? Cassie and I spent the last few months working on this in secret," Katarina said.

"Like doesn't begin to show my emotions," Talon stammered.

"It's yours, Talon. Everything in this room, is yours. Merry Christmas." Cassie smiled, her snake-like tongue flashing in and out of her mouth._ I never knew they actually cared…_ Talon thought to himself. In an un-Talon like way, he grabbed the two sisters in a long and warm hug, making sure his blades don't impale them.

"Talon…you're suffocating us." Katarina gasped

"Geddoff of meeeee" Cassie said.

"But…I got you nothing." Talon told them.

"The look on your face is a good enough gift, and that hug is great enough."

"Kat? Should we give it to him yet?" Cassie asked her sister, "Yes, of course."

"Hold on, what, more?" _These girls know how to over-do something…_ Cassie and Katarina left the room, and shortly came back with a box, long and rectangular. Cassie took out a bow from behind her and slapped it on the box, then passed it to Talon, who just stared at it.

"Go on, open it!" They goaded. Talon kept staring at the box until Katarina threw a dagger at him, slicing off a strand of hair sticking up on his head. Talon decided to open the box. Talon took off the bow, then moved to take the top off. He hesitated, then took off the box to reveal…a beautiful blade. As Talon took it out of the box, Cassie and Katarina shared excited glances.

"It was father's. It's yours now, Talon. He would be proud of you." Katarina explained. Talon took up the blade and simply stared at it. It was sharp beyond measure, so sharp that looking at it could cause a nasty cut. It was beautifully crafted, made out of steel and mithril. The designs spelled out "Du Couteau" on one side. Talon turned it around and found a message attached to it: _Keep this blade, Talon. You may think: 'No, I don't deserve this' Truth is, I never truly had the skill to wield this, the armblade was never my core weapon. But you, Talon. You deserve this. Whatever happens, even if you never see me again…Well, we don't know, do we? Talon, you are the son I never had. Live…and die by the blade ~ General Marcus Du Couteau._

Talon stared at the note in sheer amazement. He turned and held up the note to the sisters, asking if they read it. They shook their heads. Talon folded it up and pocketed it, removing a shuriken to make space. Talon looked at the underside of the blade, and saw his name, inscribed beautifully: Talon Du Couteau. He traced it with his index finger, spelling it out. Talon Du Couteau… Talon took off his current armblade and placed it on the table gently. Cassie and Kat shared puzzled glances, then realized Talon was going to equip the blade. Katarina moved up to help Talon, but Cassie's tail stopped her from moving.

"Let him do it alone." She whispered. Kat nodded and left Talon alone. Talon slipped his arm into the grips on the mithril, and was shocked by how comfortable it was. There was cotton lining the grips. It was rediculously light, but had twice the sharpness of his old blade. Talon gave it a sample swing toward a dummy, and felt no resistance. But that wasn't all. Talon turned the blade so that he was staring into his arm, and squeezed. The blade collapsed and folded neatly under his sleeve, and allowed him free movement. Talon flicked his arm out, and the blade slid out smoothly, locking into it's full length.

Talon collapsed the blade again, and turned toward the 2 giggling sisters. With no warning, he rushed them, and held them both in a hug. Whispering into their ears, he said 3 words that have never been said to him in his life.

"I love you."


End file.
